goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset Shimmer
“Sunset Shimmer, away!” - Sunset Shimmer before she takes flight Sunset Shimmer is a character of Equestria Girls franchise Friends Twilight Sparkle (BFF), Yellow Kirby (pet, BFF), Majin Buu (Good), Towa, MrEmperorCJ, Goku, Vegeta, Android 16, Android 18, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Star Butterfly, Wander Enemies Harry Forshew, Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, Android 19, Nightmare, Shadowlord, Bowser, Evil Warren Cook, Isaac, Bongo, Butch Cat (Tom and Jerry), Elmer Fudd, Mojo Jojo, Creeper (Scooby-Doo), Phantom Virus, Peg Leg Pete, Nerry Marin, Future Scooby Doo, Future Shaggy, Future Fred, Future Daphne, Future Velma, Metal Sonic Powers Magic Flight - Sunset Shimmer has the ability to fly. She can carry others while flying. She capable of surviving in space. Super Speed - Sunset Shimmer can move at super speed. Likes My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Ren & Stimpy, My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Littlest Pet Shop, SpongeBob SquarePants, Finding Nemo, Monsters, Inc, Toy Story, Cars, Inside Out, Planes, Frozen, Wreck It Ralph, Bolt, Meet the Robinsons, Chicken Little, Zootopia, Moana, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Hotel Transylvania, Open Season, The Incredibles, Ratatouille, WALL-E, Up, Ice Age, Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, Turbo, Shark Tale, The Boss Baby, Madagascar, Chicken Run, Wallace and Gromit, Flushed Away, Despicable Me, Minions, Arthur, Blue's Clues, Ni Hao Kai Lan, The Loud House, The Fresh Beat Band, Fresh Beat Band of Spies, Blue's Room, Bubble Guppies, Teen Titans, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Scooby-Doo, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tom And Jerry, The Lion King, The Lion Guard, Nature Cat, Mickey Mouse, Canterlot High School, Equestria, and Camp Everfree Dislikes Teen Titans Go!, The Emoji Movie, Dora The Explorer, Go Diego Go, Dora And Friends into the city, The Dazzlings, Midnight Sparkle, Video Brinquedo, PBS Kids, Nick Jr, Disney Junior, Teen Titans Go to the movies, Home Alone 3, Care Bears, Pickle & Peanut, Breadwinners, Sanjay and Craig, Felmale Heroes Feels Crying, Unconscious, Dead, Sick, Screaming, Sad, Hurts, and Dazzed, Team Umizoomi, SpongeBob Male Heroes Feels Crying, Screaming, Sad, Dazzed, Hurts, Dead, Unconscious, Flattened and Depressed, Scooby-Doo Male Heroes Feels Sad, Crying, Screaming, Dead, Unconscious, Flattened, Dazzed, Hurts, and Depressed, Madagascar Male Heroes Feels Sad, Crying, Sad, Dead, Unconscious, Screaming, Hurts, and Depressed, Sushi Pack Male Heroes Feels Crying, Bubble Guppies Male Heroes Feels Sad, Crying, Screaming, Depressed, Hurts, Sick, Unconscious, Dead, Scared, Worried, Fear, Afraid, Nervous, Shocked, Saying Oh, No!, NOOOOOO!, Uh-oh, and Oh My!, Peg + Cat, Scar, Janja, Plankton, Wormy, Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), Ursula, Trixie Lulamoon, Wallflower Blush, Sid Phillips, Scrappy-Doo, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue, Be Cool, Future Scooby-Doo, Johnny Test, Mojo JoJo, Matt McGuire, Kate Sanders, Phantom Virus, The Headless Snowman, Luna Girl, Joey Nigro, Lord Farquaad, Chester V, Don Lino, The Fairy Godmother (Shrek), Prince Charming (Shrek), Chef Skinner, AUTO, GO-4, Hopper, Prince John, Angelica Pickles, Peppa Pig, Burger Beard, Dennis (SpongeBob SquarePants), Randall Boogs, and The Cat in the Hat (2003 live action film) * # Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:My Little Pony fans Category:Female Category:Good Users Category:Good females Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Voiced by Grace Category:Cujo's enemies Category:Arale fans Category:Females who can carry others Category:Henry and June's allies Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:Not Shocked and Worried Felmale Heroes Characters Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Duckman's enemies Category:The Nutshack haters Category:Stanley haters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Home Alone fans Category:Bubble Guppies fans Category:Dora's enemies Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan lovers Category:Kai Lan’s allies Category:Pickle and Peanut haters Category:Teen Titans Go! haters Category:Teen Titans fans Category:Blue's Clues fans Category:Dora haters Category:Arthur Fans Category:Be Cool Scooby Doo haters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Jeffy’s Enemies Category:Antz haters Category:Nella the Princess Knight haters Category:Shimmer & Shine Haters Category:Shaun the Sheep fans Category:Disney lovers Category:Disney Junior haters Category:Wallace and Gromit fans Category:Timmy Time haters Category:Barney haters Category:MrEmperorCJ’s protectors Category:Quest Phillips's friends Category:The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican haters Category:Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon haters Category:Goober and the Ghost Chasers haters Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse haters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers haters